Schrödingin'
Schrödingin' is the third episode of Red vs. Blue: Singularity. It aired on March 23, 2019 for FIRST members and March 30, 2019 for the general public. It is the 342nd episode overall. Characters Reds and Blues *Donut *Washington *Simmons (Everwhen timeline) *Grif (Everwhen timeline) *Church (Everwhen timeline) *Epsilon (Everwhen timeline) *Tucker (Everwhen timeline) *Caboose (Everwhen timeline) *Junior (Everwhen timeline) *Freckles (Everwhen timeline) *Carolina (Mentioned only) Chorus *Emily Grey *Santa (Everwhen timeline) *New Republic (Everwhen timeline) *Federal Army of Chorus (Everwhen timeline) Agents of Chrovos *Chrovos *Genkins Other *Washington's Butler *Locus (Everwhen timeline) *C.T. (Everwhen timeline) *Tex (Everwhen timeline) *Andy (Everwhen timeline) *Felix (Mentioned only) Plot Back in the Everwhen, Genkins continues to create more paradoxes by killing Junior on the day of his birth, convincing Locus Felix's fear is of Knives and not him, Killing the New Republic reinforcements in the final battle of Season 11 and killing both Tex and Andy during the events of Season 3. On Chorus, Donut travels to the General Doyle General Hospital and asks Dr. Grey if she's seen Washington. She tells him that throughout the past couple of months, he keeps readmitting to the hospital insisting he had a neck injury although none of the doctor's could find any evidence of such injury. He would also keep changing his story on whether he had been injured or not mid-visit. Despite seeing no evidence of such injury, Grey lies to his medical insurance covered by the UNSC and exaggerates the report so he receives massive compensation money, thus making him rich. She also comments that Wash has been acting odd over the past couple of months and has received a strange new liking to her ideas and even began funding one them, which was a project for a massive walking cannon for funerals that shoots bodies straight underground, into the ocean or space. Knowing that sounds nothing like Washington, Donut goes to the complex Wash is living at after receiving directions from Grey. Upon meeting up with Wash, he finds him glitching out and constantly changing personalities mid-sentence. Donut realises Washington is experiencing two separate realities at once, one where he was shot and is suffering a massive brain injury that he wasn't treated for, and one where he wasn't shot and acts as normal although has no idea where he is or what's going on. After struggling with Washington's condition for a while, Donut manages to make Washington aware he is living through two realities at once, which seems to instantly stabilise Washington and revert him to how he was when he left the group before they caused the Paradox. Wash demands Donut to tell him where he is and what is happening and also tells him that if Carolina sent him to send him back, she can forget it as they are never speaking again. Donut tells him it's bigger than that and explains the entire situation. With Washington up to speed, he tells Donut that they are going to need to recruit the Reds and Blues back and find a way to find and kill Chrovos. Donut tells Wash he already knows where she is and takes him back to Chrovos' prison to meet them. Wash seems overwhelmed by Chrovos at first but then figures out her plan and a strategy to get the Reds and Blues back and fix the timeline. He tells Donut that if they use his Time-Gun to intercept the Reds and Blues after he was shot, but before they save him and cause the first paradox, it should fix everything. Chrovos, furious that Washington outsmarted her so quickly, distracts them while Genkins sneaks behind them and charges his Vortex Gun, but is spotted by Washington who pulls his on gun on Genkins. Donut tells Genkins that he can't hurt them, but Genkins revealed he didn't plan to, and shoots the floor next to Donut, opening a vortex and sucking the Time-Gun out of Donut's hands and destroying it. Chrovos, relieved that they got the upper hand back, orders Genkins to get back to work creating paradoxes. As Genkins is leaving, Washington shoots Genkins several times but all his shots pass right through him due to Genkins form as a hologram. Chrovos laughs and sarcastically congratulates the now silent Washington and Donut on losing the upper hand and dooming themselves. Transcript Camera pans down Blood Gulch. Genkins is talking. GENKINS: (Voiceover) A prince from the sky, son of Cosmic Powers, in the shadow of a feckless father, with such potential, never understood, a joke. A tiny joke. Cut to Junior. This is on the day he was born. JUNIOR: Blarg Honk? GENKINS: Nobody understands you as I do Junior. JUNIOR: Honk? Camera cuts back a bit showing Genkins, still posing as Church, talking to Junior. GENKINS: What? No, I was talking about you. JUNIOR: Uh... Honk. GENKINS: Ugh, Here. Genkins throws a Plasma Grenade at Junior. Junior screams before the grenade explodes, killing him. GENKINS: Happy Birthday. Genkins ejects from Church. Scene cuts to the time when Locus asks Santa what Felix is afraid of. Locus is lying on the floor while Santa is over him. SANTA: Then what do you know? LOCUS: I..Don't..Know. SANTA: Then what do you want to know? LOCUS: I want to know what Felix is afraid of. Santa flashes briefly indicating Genkins has possessed him. GENKINS: Knives. Locus stands back up, confused. LOCUS: Knives. Felix is afraid of Knives? GENKINS: Petrified. LOCUS: Felix has throwing knives. GENKINS: Plain old Knives until they are in his hands, then he panics. LOCUS: And then he- GENKINS: (cuts him off) And then he throws them. LOCUS: (somewhat reluctantly) I see... Well I better help Felix kill some more people. (walks away) GENKINS: I will see you later... Alligator! (maniacal laughter) Work your magic! Locus briefly stops. He grunts ambiguously then continues to leave as Genkins keeps laughing. A Purple flash and large crack are briefly seen. GENKINS: (maniacal laughter) I love my Job. A montage plays, first showing Genkins possessing Freckles during the fight at the end of Season 11. GENKINS: ACQUIRING NEW TARGETS. Genkins, as Freckles, Turns around and kills several New Republic soldiers. Montage continues as Next scene shows Genkins possessing Epsilon and self destructing instead of shooting the Insurrectionist leader. Cut to Andy about to blow up on Tex when suddenly a Pelican drops from the sky and crushes both of them. The Montage ends and the scene shows an overhead view of the General Doyle General Hospital on Chorus. Text shows up on screen with the caption "Meanwhile..?" The scene then cuts to inside the building with Donut talking to one of the receptionists of the hospital. RECEPTIONIST: So, your friend was injured? DONUT: Yes and no. RECEPTIONIST: You really need to pick one. Dr. Grey appears behind Donut. GREY: Franklin Delano Donut! DONUT: Hey Dr. Grey! GREY: What brings you here? Are you dying? (giggling) DONUT: Nah, I'm looking for Agent Washington. GREY: Wash was just here. DONUT: (sigh of relief) Ok he's nearby, how is he? GREY: He's.. fine. DONUT: And his injury? GREY: His what? DONUT: He had shooting pains. (brief silence) From his shooting. Hm uh, Cerebal hybloxia? Spelling is correct, This is how Donut actually says it in the show GREY: Oh. You know, he did come in complaining about neck pain a few months ago. DONUT: Yeah! That's it. GREY: But we never could find any sort of injury. DONUT: (disappointed) Oh. GREY: We kept discharging him and readmitting him because he would just keep insisting he was shot, but then he just changed his story. He never really did get treated. He's been acting really odd since. DONUT: Oh no! Wait, if he wasn't your patient, why was he here? GREY: To write me a fat paycheck. (makes airhorn noises) DONUT: A check? GREY: Wash funded a whole new wing for the hospital. DONUT: He what? GREY: You've got to see it. Dr. Grey leads Donut to the new wing of the hospital. In the background, several doctors can be seen treating numerous patients. GREY: If this hospital was a bird, it would fly in circles. DONUT: How? GREY: Because it has one long wing. (Rimshot) DONUT: No, how did he pay for it? GREY: UNSC grade medical insurance is no joke. Yours truly got creative with his assessment and they paid him mega compensation like whaaaat? DONUT: But I thought he wasn't injured. GREY: And his insurance don't need to know that. Wink. I put him down as being de-armed, castrated and generally bothered in the line of duty. I wanted to make sure he's being taken care of since he's been kind of.. wobbly.. ever since he- DONUT: (To himself) -he went without treatment for a brain injury he both did and didn't have. GREY: But at least he's rich. On my suggestion he's funding a giant. Walking. Cannon. For funerals! DONUT: For.. Funerals...?! GREY: Blasts you straight into the ground. Or space. Or the ocean if you've got a foot fetish. (brief silence) So folks at the beach paddlin' you up forever. A nurse dashes by in the background. NURSE: Doctor, we need you in the theatre. GREY: I'M BUSY! (To Donut) After death care is a pet interest of mine and by extension, Wash, who suddenly loves my ideas, project's burning through cash like a fire at a money store. DONUT: Don't you mean the bank? GREY: But it's not like it's my money, so.. DONUT: Doctor Grey, I think by not treating Wash you have inadvertently given him a worse case of Cerebal Hybloxia. GREY: Well what do you get for the man who has everything? DONUT: I should find him, quick. GREY: Fine. I guess I have... "Patients" to heal. DONUT: Wait wait wait, where does Wash live? GREY: Oh yeah. He lives kinda... up. DONUT: Up? GREY: Up. You can't miss it! Scene cuts to the top of a building complex. Donut exits the top floor of an elevator to a fancy looking complex. A Butler walks up to Donut. BUTLER: Do you have an appointment? DONUT: Hi, I'm from the uh, Giant Walking Cannon Funeral company. BUTLER: Ah Elon, right this way. The Butler leads to the deck outside with a giant swimming pool. Next to it is Washington, who is looking over the view of the city and glitching out. BUTLER: Master. A visitor. DONUT: Hey, Wash. WASHINGTON: (glitching) Who'' said that? '''DONUT: It's me, Donut. Wash approaches Donut, glitching even worse now. WASHINGTON: (glitching) I knew a guy named Do'''nut. '''DONUT: Yeah, it's a pretty common name. Wash briefly stops glitching. WASHINGTON: Wait, Donut? What are you doing here, how did you find me? DONUT: Doctor Grey, she told me- WASHINGTON: (glitching again, speaking loopily) Oh, Emily. She tell you about the cannon...?! (unnerving laughter) DONUT: She, uh- WASHINGTON: (glitching, loopily) Right- into orbit, o-or... the ocean! DONUT: (uncomfortably) the ocean, yeah... WASHINGTON: (glitching, loopily) A-maz-ing. DONUT: Wash... are you ok? WASHINGTON: (normally again) Fine. Wait, where are we? Whose pool is this? DONUT: Uh... I think it's yours. Maybe... it could be leasing. WASHINGTON: (glitching) What, that... can't be right I-''' '''DONUT: Wash I,,, don't know how to tell you this.. (Wash continues glitching and laughs maniacally as Donut speaks) DONUT: I mean, I do... but I think your flicking between two versions of yourself and you just became the one whose brain is oxygen-starved. WASHINGTON: (maniacally) FUNERAL CANNON!! DONUT: (sadly) Yeah, funeral cannon... WASHINGTON: (glitching, loopily) Emily's a smart cookie, and you're... a Donut! (maniacal, glitched laughter). Wait... w-'''what was I saying? '''DONUT: Wash, something is very wrong with you. WASHINGTON: I-I know. Wait, do I know...? DONUT: Ok, Wash, you were shot in the neck. WASHINGTON: (glitching) Yes... No. DONUT: You walked into enemy fire and were shot in the neck. WASHINGTON: Correct. DONUT: But also, you have never been shot in the neck. WASHINGTON: No, never. DONUT: So, you remember both being shot and not being shot? WASHINGTON: Uh... Yah...? Yeah, but-''' '''DONUT: How can you have both those memories? Think about it. Wash, were you shot or not? WASHINGTON: (Thinks for a second) Whoa... Wait, WHOA! (The glitching suddenly goes away entirely.) Wash appears to behave as normal. WASHINGTON: (panicked) Donut, what the hell...?! How did I...? DONUT: Oh my gosh! I think I just fixed it. WASHINGTON: (panicked) Fixed what?! DONUT: You were experiencing two separate realities, but like, at the same time. I think by making you aware that you know something impossible, I just combined or, or wait, removed a- The Butler returns outside to them making Wash jump. BUTLER: Collapsed a probability wave. Like Schrödinger's Cat or a sealed envelope of exam results. WASHINGTON: (panicked) Who the fuck is that?! DONUT: I dunno, that's your butler. WASHINGTON: Donut, What the hell is going on? And if Carolina sent you here to send me back, she can forget it, She and I are never speaking again. DONUT: (Opens Portal) It's bigger than that, come on. Donut exits through the portal. Wash is about to leave too when the Butler speaks. BUTLER: Uh, Master Washington? May I humbly request my next paycheck early? I was wondering if- Wash leaves through the portal and it closes. BUTLER: (angrily) Well, that's just friggin' perfect. Cut back to where Donut arrived on Chorus initially. Donut just finished filling Wash in on the situation. DONUT: Ok, so with everything I've told you in mind, is this still making sense? WASHINGTON: Whoa. That's uh- DONUT: Bananas? Ba-naynay? Naynas bananas? WASHINGTON: I was gonna say impossible to believe, but I was a rich funeral cannon tycoon a few hours ago, so what do I know? (brief sigh) At least I seem to be back up to fighting speed, I feel like we are going to need all hands on deck for this one. So how exactly do we recruit the other Reds and Blues? Take the Time Gun back to Blood Gulch and kidnap them? DONUT: No, see we are still in the time after you were and weren't shot, everything before that is sort of uh, category five hurricane of our memories. You can thank Chrovos for that. Well her and.. me. WASHINGTON: Chrovos. He-um-she's the one pulling the strings behind Genkins. We just need to get to her and take her down? DONUT: Uh first part of that is easy- Cut to Donut and Washington back to Chrovos' prison. DONUT: -It's the second part that's leaving me.. a little stumped. Wash walks forward to Chrovos. WASHINGTON: Donut, as a freelancer I've developed something of a sixth sense for danger. In short, who's that? DONUT: That's Chrovos. CHROVOS: Donut dear, aren't you going to introduce your friend? WASHINGTON: Wait, This is the place? This is inside a Black Hole? DONUT: I realise this is a lot to take in. WASHINGTON: And she's some kind of A.I? CHROVOS: My children may be A.I, but I am time itself young man. DONUT: She loves saying stuff like that. CHROVOS: Would you prefer Donut that I am a birth-less fractal algorithm inside the time stream? Is that easier to grasp? DONUT: No obviously. WASHINGTON: Donut, this is a little beyond pirates and mercs. CHROVOS: (sing-song like) And yet, you're very much involved. Chrovos steps forward revealing a bunch of massive cracks across the forcefeild. Donut gasps at this. CHROVOS: Your good help was the first crack in my prison Wash, the rest of these were a group effort. Donut helped. WASHINGTON: DONUT WHAT? CHROVOS: He betrayed the Reds and Blues. It was great. DONUT: I tried to fix it. She told me I could travel back through my past without the time-portal gun, but It was a trick. I tried to snap the guys out of it, but I made it worse. WASHINGTON: But you could travel without a time-portal gun right? DONUT: Yeah, 'cause she wanted me to create more paradoxes. WASHINGTON: (glances at Chrovos) No. I don't know gods lady, but I know strategy. Donut, I remembered something I couldn't possibly know right? That's how you saved me, that works. That's what you tried to do to the Reds and Blues. DONUT: Yeah, but they wouldn't listen, you know them. WASHINGTON: But it worked on me, I'm a Shisno, They're all Shisno, you were on the right track. So if it works, and that's our weapon, why tell you where to use it? Why tell you you can navigate the Everwhen? DONUT: I dunno. WASHINGTON: Ok, hypothetically, if I had to shoot your body... again, where would you say to do it? DONUT: I actually hate my ears, shoot me in the ears. One shot. WASHINGTON: Not your heart... or brain. DONUT: No thank you. WASHINGTON: Exactly, somewhere non-vital. Right Chrovos? It's not that you wanted Donut to enter the Everwhen, it's that you didn't want him to go somewhere else. Where didn't you want Donut to go? Or is it a When? DONUT: Now that you say that, she was kind of upset I was coming so save you. WASHINGTON: Ha... I bet she was. Could it be that if we prevent that paradox you love so much, Chrovos, If we use Donut's time gun and intercept the Reds and Blues after I got shot but before they set off to save me, it'll put this derailed timeline on track. Fix everything. CHROVOS: (angrier than ever before) Listen to me you little shit- WASHINGTON: It's true, isn't it? Say it. Genkins enters through the doorway and starts to sneak up behind Wash and Donut. Neither seem to notice him. CHROVOS: Very clever Washington, but do you really think you can save the day in time? Genkins pulls out a Void's Tear variant of a Plasma Pistol and aims it at their back. He begins charging it. WASHINGTON: We've got all the time we need right here. (indicates to Donut's Time Gun) Donut, I think from now on all our problems... are behind us. Wash pulls out his pistol and aims it behind him at Genkins. Genkins stops charging his gun. WASHINGTON: ah-aaaah... A pistol? Aren't you supposed to be a Cosmic Power? GENKINS: I believe "God of deceit" is the title you're looking for. WASHINGTON: (chuckles) I think you're looking for it harder than me pal. DONUT: Genkins, you can't hurt us. We're Shisno. Genkins charges his gun again. GENKINS: Ooooh...? Genkins shoots the floor next to Donut, opening a small vortex. The force of it rips the Time-Portal Gun out of Donut's hands and sucks it away into the vortex before disappearing. DONUT: No! GENKINS: God of tricks, hm? CHROVOS: (sigh of relief) That was bloody close. GENKINS: Aw, like they'd stop talking long enough to win, heh heh. How's your prison? Forcefield re-appears showing Genkins the progress he has made. GENKINS: My, my. What a lot of cracks. CHROVOS: (impatiently) Yes, yes Genkins. Well done, now off you go. GENKINS: Fine. (Begins to leave) WASHINGTON: FREEZE! Washington shoots Genkins several times with his Battle Rifle. None of the shots affect him as he is a hologram. Genkins laughs gleefully as he leaves. CHROVOS: (laughter) I hope you enjoyed the upper hand boys, you shat the fucking bed. (End) Gallery Locus_and_Santa_S17E3.jpg Donut_and_Dr._Grey_S17E3.jpg General_Doyle_General_Hospital_Wing.jpg Sky_Complex_1m_S17E3.jpg Sky_Complex_2_S17E3.jpg Washington_Chorus_S17E3.jpg Donut_reunites_with_Washington_S17E3.jpg WashRev.png Washington_S17E3.jpg Wash_and_Chrovos_S17E3.jpg Washington aims at Genkins.jpg Donut_Washington_Chrovos_S17E3.jpg Trivia *The episode's title comes from Schrödinger's Cat, a thought experiment used to point out a flaw in the Copenhagen interpretation of superposition as it applies to quantum theory - namely, the cat would be alive and dead simultaneously, just like Wash alternates between his pre and post-gunshot selves. *Wash's butler is voiced by animator Nyle Pierson, who left Rooster Teeth shortly before the season begun. *Wash's Butler addressing Donut as "Elon" is a reference to Elon Musk, who is known for using his wealth to fund eccentric projects and ideas. *When Wash says he has a "sixth sense for danger", this could be a reference to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense. *One of the statues at Wash's penthouse entry is a Halo Grunt. References Video Coming Soon.. Category:Episodes Category:Season 17